Town's Curse
by nightmareking
Summary: Title may change later one, rated because I'm paranoid today AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I know my rule about never posting on a holiday and I've stuck by that rule since I joined FanFiction, but this is something that kept me up half the night and I feel the need to get it out. This is rated because I am paranoid and expect character bashing all over the place. Not going to lie, I'm only going to be sparing a handful if that. AU, slight to moderate OOC. Please enjoy the first chapter.**

Tsuyu Asui walked down the street as the streetlights started to come on and fireflies danced around her head. Hearing someone run down the street behind her, she looked back and her mouth was covered by a hand and was pulled into a nearby alley. Being forced down to the ground, she looked up and saw a green-haired boy around her age with his back pressed against the dumpster and his eyes focused on the street. Hearing sirens fill the air and saw the flashing lights of police vehicles speed down the street, Tsuyu's eyes widened as the teen boy looked down at her and shook his head, "Sorry, but I couldn't let you tell them where I was," he removed his hand from her mouth as he stood up and dusted himself off, "Bastards have been after me for-" before he could finish, he doubled over in pain as he hissed through his teeth.

Tsuyu stood up and crossed her arms, "That's for dragging me into this dirty alley, you jerk," the green-haired teen sighed as he straightened himself up and shook his head, "And who the hell are you? Why would you think I'll tell them where you were?"

"Hmm, you know, before you ask someone their name, you should really give yours first," Tsuyu growled under her breath, "So…what's your name?"

"Heh, are you serious? You drag me into a dirty alley and you want me to tell you my name before explaining anything else?" the air between the two grew still before Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "Fine, I'll give you the courtesy. Tsuyu Asui," the teen stared at her with wide eyes, "Well? What's your-"

"A-Asui? You…you wouldn't happen to be related to the chief of police…would?"

Confused, Tsuyu slowly nodded, "He's my father, why?" turning around, the teen began walking away from her, "Hey! Just who the hell do you think you are? Why are you so-"

"I-Izuku…Izuku Midoriya," Tsuyu's eyes widened as Izuku looked back at her and shook his head, "Before you go out there shouting your head off, can you give me a head start so I at least have a fighting chance?"

"Why should I? You're a thief and a murderer an-"

"I didn't kill anyone!" Izuku snapped, slamming his fist against the brick wall and causing Tsuyu to flinch, "I never killed a single person. It's not in my nature to kill. I am a thief, that I will admit, but I'm not taking credit for someone else's work. I don't kill and I don't believe in killing," Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head before looking back at Tsuyu, "So…do I get that head start or not? It'll be nice if I get one, but-"

"And why should I believe you're not a murderer?"

"Look, there is no blood on my hands, now can I leave or not!" Tsuyu's eyes widened as Izuku sighed and ran his fingers through his head, "I'm sorry I snapped like that, but I am _not_ a killer. I steal money and food in order to survive everyday life and it's not getting any easier with these bastards coming for me on every charge they can get me with an-" Tsuyu grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out of the alley and drug him down the street in silence.

The two sat on a lone bench in the park as the nocturnal creatures played their nightly songs. Izuku looked at Tsuyu in confusion and arched a brow as he shook his head, "So…why did you bring us here? Are you trying to set me up or something?"

"You claim you're not a killer, but police have found bodies in areas that you've struck and-"

"Circumstantial," Izuku inhaled slowly and shook his head, "The first crime I didn't commit was a murder. Someone was pointing a gun at a woman and I tried to help…I struggle to get the gun from the bastard and it went off and the bullet struck the woman, killing her almost instantly. The guy pushed the gun in my hand and ran off. I dropped the gun and left before the police arrived…I should've just waited, but at the time, I wasn't thinking.

Eventually I found myself standing on the wrong side of the law and it was getting worse with each passing day. My parents learned of that murder charge and that I was the main suspect so instead of hearing me out, they kicked me out. I tried to go to my friends for help, but they offered none and then I tried to go to my girlfriend to see if she and her parents could help me out…and…she told me she can't be associated with a criminal and then she slammed the door in my face. I eventually resorted to stealing to live and…well…it only got worse and people accuse me for everything that they can imagine and…I don't know,"

Izuku stood up ad looked down at Tsuyu who stared up at him with wide eyes as he shook his head, "I don't expect you to believe me, and I don't care if you think I'm lying. I know I'm telling the truth as that's all that matters…now if you're going to call the police, at least give me a head start so I don't have to die tonight," Tsuyu slowly hung her head as Izuku turned and began to walk away.

Feeling a tug on his shirt, Izuku looked back to see Tsuyu holding on his shirt as she looked up with a blank expression crossing her face, "I don't believe you're innocent," Izuku rolled his eyes and shook his head as Tsuyu stood up and inhaled slowly, "but…being hunted like this sounds like it isn't fun. If you keep running, it'll only look bad on your end an-"

"I'm not letting them catch me."

"And I'm not suggesting that…just…stay out of trouble," she turned her back towards him and crossed her arms, "I won't tell my father or the rest of the force that I saw you, but you better get out of here before someone sees you,"

Izuku frowned and sighed, "Will I ever see you again?" Tsuyu looked back in surprise as Izuku rubbed the back of his head and looked away, "It's just…you're the first human interaction I had that didn't end up with me stealing…and even thorough I forced you in an alley and you kneed me in the groin…I think it might be fun…getting to know you a bit better,"

"I…you know my father is the chief of police, and if I get caught associating with a criminal…it might look bad an-"

"You're right," Izuku sighed and shook his head before he turned and began walking away, "I was just being selfish. Forget I said anything," Tsuyu frowned and reached up, only to grab nothing but air as Izuku ran from her with his head down.

Tsuyu took a deep breath as she shook her head and sat back down at the bench and hung her head, "What the hell was that? He just wanted to see me again and…damn," Tsuyu inhaled slowly and leaned back and stared up at the night sky.

Izuku ran down the street, ducking in and out of alleys as he saw patrol cars driving up and down the streets. Pressing his back against the wall, Izuku slid down to the ground and groaned, "What the hell was I thinking? Of course she wouldn't want to see me again, her father has been hunting me for the past three years…I'm surprised she gave me a chance to explain everything," he looked up and saw a patrol car driving down the street, "I can't stay here for too long." He stood up and walked out of the alley and hurried down the street.

**I'm sure this comes off as confusing, but all will be answered soon. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think and Happy Holidays.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the over two-month hiatus…I have no excuse…please enjoy the next chapter.**

Izuku climbed a tree and sat on a branch as he panted and looked out towards the street to see red and blue lights fading off into the distance. Inhaling slowly, the young thief crossed his arms and shook his head, "Okay, just stay up here for a few more minutes and then run in the opposite direction from these bastards," he leaned up against the tree and looked up at the night sky, a small frown crossing his lips, "What am I going to do though? This city is dead to me and I to it…no matter what I do, I'm still going to be hunted like a dog an-"

"There's no one around, you can come down you know," he looked down and narrowed his eyes at the sight of Tsuyu resting under the tree, "I've made some false claims saying you were in the western part of the city, so you're safe to come down," growling under his breath, Izuku jumped down and Tsuyu stood up as a calm wind blew past them, "You know, when someone does you a favor like this, the appropriate response is thank you,"

"Why would you help me like that? You're one of the children of the chief, so why would you lie to the force and get them off my ass?"

"Hmm…that's not exactly a thank you, but I'll take what I can get from a thief," Tsuyu sighed and shook her head as she walked past Izuku, "When we met earlier, or rather you drug me into the alley, you looked exhausted, like if you ran anymore tonight, you'd fall over and die from exhaustion, or just fall over and get caught, so I made a few calls and claimed you were in the western part of the city,"

"And what if I had actually been there?"

"You couldn't have gotten there in the amount of time that I've made the calls," Tsuyu looked back, a small frown crossing her lips, "I can't bring you home with me. My mother and siblings will call my father and my mother will hold you until he gets home, but there is a place where you can hide and rest for the night…follow me," confused, the thief followed the daughter of the chief in silence.

The two walked through a wooded area before Izuku stopped and narrowed his eyes, "Where are you taking me? Why are we here?"

"We're going to a cabin my friends and I found a few years ago. It's abandoned and none of our parents know about it," Tsuyu stopped and looked back to see the questionable look, "My friend Mina Ashido and I are the only ones that still go here, but Mina's family is out of town for the week, so you wouldn't have to worry about her walking in on in in the middle of the night,"

"And what about you?" Tsuyu hummed and arched a brow in confusion, "What are you going to do? You can't expect me to let you walk through these woods on your own after getting to the cabin, so what are you going to do once we get there?"

"I'll call my friend, ask her to cover for me and I'll just stay in the cabin too," before Izuku could argue, Tsuyu turned and walked away and Izuku began following her.

The two stood in the dark cabin as Tsuyu lightly shivered as she hugged herself, "Sorry we can't turn on the lights or build a fire, but someone might see the lights or see the smoke and call the police, so we're going to have to live in the dark for the night," Izuku inhaled slowly as he took his jacket off, "But it'll be fine, it doesn't get too bad around here and-" before she could finish, she felt something drape over her shoulders and she looked back in confusion, "W-what the hell are you doing?"

"You're obviously cold and since you gave a good reason why we can't build a fire, I'm gave you my jacket," Tsuyu's eyes widened as she felt her face begin to get warm, "So…are you going to call your friend and ask her to cover for you tonight or what?"

"What? Oh…right," digging in her pocket, Tsuyu took her phone out and began running her finger across the screen while Izuku looked around the darkened cabin with slightly narrowed eyes.

Ending the call and turning the light on her phone on, Tsuyu sighed and looked at Izuku, "We better get settled in. It's going to be a long night,"

"Right," Izuku took a few steps forwards before stopping and looked back at Tsuyu, "Maybe there are decent people in this world…thanks for the help tonight," Tsuyu slightly smiled and nodded before the two of them walked further into the cabin.

**Sorry for the wait and things will start to pick up in the next chapter. Enjoy.**


End file.
